The Fool
by White Thestral
Summary: ONESHOT YYHSM Letting go is a hard thing for Usagi Tsukino, but she has to do just that.YxU,YxK slight HxU


Foreword: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. There is Yusuke/Usagi, Yusuke/Keiko, and a little bit of Hiei/Usagi, if you like, at the end. _The Fool_ belongs to Lee Ann Womack, not me. Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon, regretfully, does not belong to me either.

Setting: Whenever in the season 

Usagi trudged dully into the restaurant and sat down in the booth at the back. The rain was pouring down outside, a fitting match to her mood. What she was about to do would probably make it even worse.

Scanning the room, her blue eyes rested on a brown-haired figure at the back, quietly sipping coffee. This was it. She couldn't back out now, no matter how much she wanted to run. Usagi got up and walked unsteadily toward Keiko Yukimura.

You don't know me, but I know who you are 

_Mind if I sit down?_

Usagi paused at the table and cleared her throat. Keiko looked up, light brown eyes curious.

"Yes?"

"Umm…" Usagi coughed for a second. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all." Keiko looked puzzled, crinkling her brow, and Usagi resignedly sat down. Bitterness gripped her heart, but she would not give in. Usagi loved Yusuke Urameshi, and once, she was sure, he had loved her too. But now, Yusuke loved Keiko Yukimura, and who was Usagi to deny him his love?

_Do I look familiar?_

_If I don't, well I should_

_I'm sure you've seen me around_

Usagi stared at the table, wondering how it had come to this. She traced the whorls of the wood, struggling to find the words to explain.

"What's your name?" Keiko asked, breaking the silence. Usagi glanced at her, slightly startled.

"Tsukino Usagi."

"Oh. I'm—"

"Yukimura Keiko. I know."

_I know you've probably heard my name_

_Though we've no been introduced_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

"You're Yusuke's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. I-I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well…I…" Usagi scrabbled wildly for something, anything to prolong what had to be said. She looked at Keiko's cup. "Your coffee cup is almost empty. I'll call a waitress."

_Stupid_, Usagi thought, mentally whacking her head on the table. _Just say it and get it over with. Do it for Yusuke. _It didn't matter that her heart was being ripped to shreds. It mattered that Yusuke would be happy, something that wouldn't happen while she was in the picture.

_If you've got a minute, I'll buy you a drink_

_I've got something to say_

"You know, I've been meaning to drop by Yusuke's place. I—" Keiko again. It was time to speak. Usagi interrupted her softly.

"He still loves you, you know."

_It might sound crazy, but last night in his sleep_

_I heard him call out your name_

Keiko jumped, spilling coffee over her coat. She stared at Usagi, wiping off the front of her coat. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. 

"That's not funny," Keiko said at last. Usagi shook her head.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that," she said flatly. Usagi couldn't lie about it if her life depended on it.

This ain't the first time he's done it before 

_And it's hard to face the truth._

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

Loving Yusuke Urameshi had been the biggest, and yet most wonderful mistake she had ever made. It had been wonderful, to not be bound by destiny and to be able to love someone freely, unconditionally, without worrying about the consequences. But she had been stupid, believing in a happily ever after for them that obviously would never be.

It was time to let go. She was making him miserable, and Usagi knew that he wouldn't find it in his heart to tell her it was over. Even if it was waved in front of their faces. Usagi shut her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. If this was the right thing to do, why did her heart hurt so much?

I know love is a fragile thing 

_And I'm trying hard to make it last_

_But it ain't easy holding on to my dream_

_When he's holding on to the past_

Usagi opened her eyes, wiping away the last of those cursed, blessed tears. She stood up and faced Keiko. The brown haired girl was still partly in shock, eyes slightly glassy. To make sure her message got through, Usagi shook her gently to bring her out of it.

Just one more thing before I go 

_I'm no here to put you down_

_You don't love him, that's a fact_

_Girl, I've seen you around_

"Listen," Usagi said quietly once Keiko's eyes were fixed on her. "If you decide to be with him again…" Usagi took a deep breath, struggling to keep speaking. "Hold him, love him, and be everything I couldn't be to him."

With that last sentence, Usagi turned and fled, leaving a stunned woman behind.

But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand 

_And it's breaking right in two_

'_Cuz I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

A good distance away from the restaurant, she stopped. Turning her face up to the rain, Usagi cried her heart out. The thunder rumbled, but it didn't scare her the way it used to. She rocked, weeping for lost love, for pain, and for herself. Usagi stumbled to a bench and curled up there, still crying, practically choking on her own grief. Her heart felt shattered, because she had just let go of the man she had loved even more than Mamoru.

She was a fool. That was all, just a fool. A stupid, naïve fool to ever believe in having a chance with someone like Yusuke.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

A few months later, Usagi sat on top of the hill, the wind blowing her hair in disarray. She smiled wistfully down at the couple on the bench just below her. Keiko's head leaned on Yusuke's shoulder, and his arm was around her. The image of contentment. She had been right to do what she had done.

Hiei dropped lightly from the tree behind her, crouching down beside her. Usagi peeked at him from the corner of her eye. Hiei turned, catching her looking at him. She blushed, and looked back at Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yusuke is a fool."

Usagi blinked. She knew Hiei cared about Yusuke in an almost brotherly way, so what was he doing?

"He couldn't see what a good thing he had," Hiei said harshly. Hesitantly, Usagi touched his hand.

"He loves Keiko now, and I'm happy for both of them. It doesn't stop me from being sad, but I'll be okay," she murmured. Both of them continued to watch the couple below in comfortable silence. It was a while before Usagi realized that she hadn't moved her hand off of his, and Hiei had not objected to being touched.

A small smile made it's way onto her face. She wasn't completely healed, not by far, and it would take weeks, months, maybe even a year until she was ready to love again.

But maybe…

Just maybe…

Maybe she wasn't such a fool after all.

White: I think I rushed this one a little too much. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, so please don't flame me. If you have any helpful hints, please say so. Tell me if you like it, hate it, the whole nine yards.

Review, please


End file.
